chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron Bishop
Aaron Harrison Bishop is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the eldest son of Lisa and Harry Bishop. His abilities will be Root Manipulation, Hypnokinesis, Information Absorption and Forcefield Production. Appearance Aaron will have inherited his father's blue eyes, and he will have light brown hair which will be a mix of Lisa's dark brown hair and Harry's blond colouring. He will have a cheerful disposition, and a result he will be almost always smiling broadly. He will be quite short while he is a child. He will however begin outgrowing this shortness during his teenage years, and as an adult, he will be of average height and medium build. Abilities Aaron's first ability will be Root Manipulation. This ability can be used to manipulate roots. It can manipulate tree roots, moving them to trip a person up, trap a person or destroy a building or road by eroding the earth beneath. It can affect a plant's health by manipulating the amount of water and nutrients absorbed the roots. It can also mimic the effect of the ability of ingrain. Additionally, it can affect metaphorical roots and the feeling of belonging. It can make a person feel very loyal to a person or place, even making a person unwilling to leave a place. It can also make a person feel rootless. His second ability will be Hypnokinesis. Aaron will be able to force people to sleep instantaneously and force people to remain awake. He will be able to finely control the amount of time a person sleeps or remains awake for. He will also be able to enter people's dreams, spy on people's dreams and use dreams to communicate. He will be able to manipulate the contents of dreams, including affecting abilities which work through dreams such as precognitive dreaming, oneiric creation, oneiric mimicry and oneiric reality manipulation. His third ability will be Information Absorption. Aaron's ability will enable him to absorb information from objects whenever he touches them with his hands. He won't be able to absorb information from people. When he touches a book, he will instantly know all of its contents. When he touches a CD, he will have heard and memorised all of the songs within it. The same will occur for a DVD, making it so that he has already seen it repeatedly. This will occur every time he touches a book, a CD or a DVD. When he touches an object which doesn't contain such obvious information, the ability will be more sporadic, but will sometimes give him glimpses of its history. This will often be triggered by him having questions about the object, but it could also happen randomly. His fourth and final ability will be Forcefield Production. Aaron will be able to produce a range of defensive forcefields. He will be able to create them around himself and around other people. However, the forcefields will only be able to contain one person, and he will only be able to maintain a maximum of three forcefields at once. They will surround the individual's entire body, and will appear as a sphere of coloured light which will grow outwards from the person's skin. Aaron will be able to choose the colour and change it on a whim. He won't be able to alter the forcefields in any other way - not by changing their size or their defensive properties, or moving them once created. He also won't be able to manipulate forcefields made by others. At first, his forcefields will be effective against physical blows and energy-based attacks. As he develops the ability, he will learn to create other forcefields which can protect against mental manipulation, emotional control, mimicry and even ability negation. Family & Relationships *Mother - Lisa Bishop *Father - Harry Bishop *Younger sisters - Tamara, Phoebe and Felicity Bishop History & Future Etymology Aaron is a Hebrew name which means "mountain". His middle name, Harrison, is an English name which means "son of Harris" or "son of Harry", true in his case. His surname of Bishop is an English name meaning "overseer" and also the name of a Christian religious office. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters